


What Can I Do

by spacejeep69



Series: Jimmy and The New York Accents [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Ayyyy, F/M, band name based on that one pepsiman episode, it's about a band au that me and a friend created, jimmy and the new york accents, no?, okay..., so this is something different, steven galaxy anyone?, the band is the name of the series, you're getting this anyway lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: practice time for jimmy and his band





	What Can I Do

**Author's Note:**

> wow can the summary get anymore basic
> 
> so yeah steven universe references cool
> 
> there's some lyrics, but i don't want copyright claims so there's only like two lines of the song

Jimmy tapped on the microphone, making sure that it was on. He looked over to his band members, watching for a moment as they chatted amongst themselves. Jeff was adjusting the strap to a guitar on his shoulder, rolling his shoulder as he placed his fingers on the proper chords. Ian was lightly strumming his own guitar, snickering as Caddy yelled at him about his posture. Wallid smashed keys down from his keytar, pretending to be a rockstar.

"So, are we ready?" Jimmy got a nod from his guitar (and keytar) players, as well as a hiss from the drums.

"Ready when you are." His backup singer Luke stood and grabbed his own microphone, waking closer to him.

Jimmy nodded, looking down for a moment while the drumsticks were tapped against each other six times. A guitar strummed, and Jimmy lifted his head to Luke, putting the microphone close to his mouth as he began to sing.

"What can I do for you?"

Luke grinned, eyes glinting as a lazy grin crossed his face.

"What can I do that no one else can do?"

Jimmy smiled politely back, closing his eyes as he spun around and swished left as right, continuing the song. He twirled around Luke, tugging at an imaginary dress. Luke finished off the lyrics to the verses. Jimmy stepped closer with a grin on his face, singing the chorus once more with Luke.

Luke giggled as they finished, grabbing a hand in front of Jimmy's chest and spinning him to the side. Jimmy spun back and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, noses touching for a moment before Jimmy was dipped. He was greeted with a surprised face from Wallid, whom was wondering where the two had learned moves like that. He nearly stopped playing if Jeff hadn't nudged him lightly. He continued as Jimmy continued the dance on his own.

Luke had picked him back up and twisted him around, causing Jimmy to shimmy to his knees, grinning at Wallid for a moment before pushing himself up, spinning around and sticking his leg up.

Jeff's jaw dropped, Caddy stifling a giggle as he tapped on his drums.

Jimmy ran his hands over his chest as he brought them up, bringing them over his head for a moment and walking up on the platform next to Caddy, spinning to face the theater chairs as he fell purposefully onto the floor with one knee tucked behind him. He stood and dropped the mic, a sly grin on his face as Jeff, Ian, Wallid and Caddy stopped playing.

"That was awesome!" Ian began clapping, Jeff and Wallid falling suit.

"You ripped that dance from the show, didn't you?" Caddy's smirk could be heard from miles away.

Jimmy scoffed, walking down from the platform. "Of course I did! Did you think I was creative enough to come up with my own moves? Besides, the dancing scenes in Steven Galaxy are great."

"Why are we even doing this song?" Jeff unplugged his guitar from the speakers, strumming it passively as he asked the question. Luke thought about it for a moment, his cheeks getting pink.

"Well, I was going to sing it with Jimmy to Hana..." Luke looked away shyly, fidgeting with the brim of his hat.

"That makes no sense. Won't it just give the impression that you and Jimmy are a thing?" Wallid quirked an eyebrow, eyeing Jimmy for a moment. Luke stopped completely, blankly staring at the doors to the theater.

"It will...?" Luke turned to the rest of the band, looking distraught.

"Not if you don't do that dance with him. That's... it's pretty misleading." Ian shrugged, sitting on the bottom step of the platform and crossing his legs, slouching over boredly as he held his head in his hand.

"So what should I do then? I can't dance with her! It's be too awkward, she wouldn't know the moves and she'll trip all over the stage-"

"Luke! It's simple, isn't it? You teach her the dance!" Jimmy snapped at Luke, crossing his arms as he did so.

"But you worked so hard on trying to memorize it-"

"Luke. I can just do Ball Rina's part of the dance." Jimmy looked into Luke's eyes, showing intolerance for Luke's protests. Luke opened his mouth, but Caddy cleared his throat, pointing to the time on his phone. Luke sighed, nodding.

"Okay. Teaching Hana the dance it is. But what will she do when she finds out that we're performing this in front of the whole school?"

Ian groaned, taking the guitar strap off and handing the instrument to Caddy, stomping over and grabbing Luke by the arm.

"Then she can't deny your love. Now come on, the bell's gonna ring sometime soon."

Seconds after he finished the sentence, the bell rung, causing Ian to smack himself on the forehead.

"Okay, this was a good practice, but everyone scatter before we're marked late again!" Jimmy dashed out of the doors and into the school grounds, Wallid and Caddy following him like madmen.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come in the future
> 
> (i'm sorry i haven't uploaded anything else lmao i have the attention span of a gnat)


End file.
